


Sensitive

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub!Daryl, dom!jesus, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: A blowjob drabble, literally the only summary I can give this.





	Sensitive

Daryl bites his lip as Paul guides him onto his back on their soft queen bed, Paul grins devilishly at him and pecks his swollen lips before he crawls down his body and tucks his fingers under the waist band of his boxers. 

Paul cheekily pulls at the elastic and then lets it snap back against Daryl’s skin harshly enticing a surprised gasp from the other man before he tugs them down his long legs. Daryl groans as Paul settles between his legs with his head level with his hips, so close to his dick that Daryl can feel his hot breath against his erection. 

Paul takes him in his hand, wrapping his long fingers around his girth and then leaning closer to lick at the small bead of pre-come leaking from his slit. Daryl gasps and his hips jump towards Paul’s mouth, he hears Paul chuckle lightly as he begins to pump his hand up and down over his length. Paul takes his time, squeezing as he reaches the base and swiping his thumb over the head.

Paul’s other hand sneaks up to his crotch from where it had been squeezing his thigh and takes his balls in hand, gently rolling them in his palm making Daryl cry out and grasp the white duvet between his fingers. Paul smirks at his sensitive reaction and lowers his head down again, he slides his hand down to the base of Daryl’s dick to hold it up before he gently licks at his head. 

Daryl gasps again at the wetness and heat coming from the man’s tongue, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment before he looks down again, just in time to watch Paul open his mouth and take his head into his mouth. Daryl feels his thighs shake involuntarily as Paul sucks at his head for a few moments before he swirls his tongue around it, he changes the direction after every few swirls and Daryl whines every time it touches that extra sensitive area on the underside of his dick just below the red tip. 

Paul takes note of how sensitive that area is and presses the tip of his tongue against, wriggling it against it. Daryl whines and bites at his knuckles, his hips jerking all over the place as his body tries to get away from the sensation. 

Paul finally stops after a few moments and pops of his dick to grin cheekily at him before he takes him into his mouth again, he again swirls his tongue around the tip a few times before he looks up to meet his eyes. They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Paul breaks it and begins to move himself down on Daryl’s dick, he drops to halfway down his length and then moves back up again. 

He starts a process, bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth, teasing him. Daryl knows from past experiences that Paul can swallow him down in one go and no trouble. He’s making Daryl wait for it, making him wait until that perfect moment when he finally takes all of him. 

Daryl moans and curls his toes in pleasure. He’s completely mesmerised by the way Paul’s red swollen lips slide up down his shaft effortlessly, glistening with saliva and twitching with the occasional smirk. 

Paul pulls off of his cock and licks a stripe from his balls all the way to his red and leaking tip, once he reaches the tip he immediately takes the entirety of his length into his mouth. Daryl cries out and swears as he feels himself in Paul’s throat, completely enveloped by the heat and wetness of his mouth. 

Daryl glues his ass to the bed once he feels Paul’s hands land on his thighs and apply pressure, a firm instruction of _you’re not allowed to move._

Paul starts his process of bobbing his head up and down again, he pulls up all the way to the tip and sucks firmly and swirls his tongue around it just the way Daryl likes before he pushes his head back down until his nose is pressed against the warm skin of his abdomen. He keeps himself pressed thee for a few seconds before he makes his way back up again. 

He repeats that process over and over again until Daryl’s thighs are shaking, he’s struggling against the pressure on his hips, he’s moaning desperately and whining _please, please, please_ repeatedly like a mantra. 

Paul keeps bobbing his head, concentrating on the first few inches of Daryl’s cock where he’s most sensitive. He swirls his hot tongue around the angry head again, presses against that sensitive spot and then dips it into Daryl’s leaking slit as he begins to gently roll the man’s balls in his palm. 

Daryl moans Paul’s name loudly and sobs as begins to come, throwing his head towards the ceiling and squeezing his eyes closed. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through his shaking body as thick spurts of come spurt into Paul’s perfect mouth. 

Paul keeps sucking to milk Daryl’s orgasm of everything he had, even after his spent dick had begun to soften. He pulls off once he looks up and sees Daryl’s watery eyes looking down at him, body shaking as he whined and his hips jumped at the oversensitivity on his dick. Paul keeps his intense eyes locked on Daryl’s as he swallows the come in his mouth making Daryl groans softly.

Daryl looked exhausted but Paul knew he would happily lay there and let Paul keep going, mouth so good and his cock so sensitive he would be brought to a sobbing and moaning mess within seconds and brought to come again within minutes. 

Paul decides to save that for another night though, smiling softly up at the other man and tilting his head to kiss at the flesh just above his hip. Once Daryl’s hip has been marked with a red hickey he moves out from between the man’s hip and crawls back up the bed, he lays down beside him and proceeds to pull him closer. 

Daryl hides his face in his neck and closes his eyes, panting to catch his breath as he closes his eyes.Paul presses his swollen lips against Daryl’s sweaty forehead and rests the palm of his hand against the curve of his ass, squeezing the flesh for a few seconds before grinning at Daryl’s quiet groan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
